


(2016) The Mirror

by Loustica_Lucia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Unit | Reflet | Robin Raised in Plegia, Alternate Universe - No Grima, F/M, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Mentioned Gimurei | Grima, Plegia (Fire Emblem), Post-Awakening, Post-Grima, Post-Plegian War Arc (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loustica_Lucia/pseuds/Loustica_Lucia
Summary: Post game Chrobin time~My Unit is back after 6 years of absence since Grima was defeated. Chrom and her go on a walk where she was raised near a beach in Plegia.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin





	(2016) The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english Chrobin (very short) fanfiction I wrote in 2016!  
> It had a ton of spelling mistakes and grammatical errors so I fixed and improved somes lines.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, it's still bad but I want to repost my old fictions before posting new ones <3
> 
> Hope you can still enjoy it somehow lol

The sand gently crips under our foot, leaving two pairs of imprints trail behind us. The pleasing warmth of the sun rising in a pinkish sky contrasted with the chilly breeze softly entangling our hair. We could hear the tide crushing nearby, some morning birds humming songs of delights…

Who could have guessed this quiet place was a bloody battlefield just a couple of years ago. If we give it a try, the wind still carries the screech of pain and suffering when the flames enveloped their houses, burning down everything on its way leaving the floor fertilized by the ones we left behind.

Chrom and I were walking slowly, hand in hand, in a mystical silence, as if making any noise would disturb someone. We often stopped on our way, glaring at the ocean waves dyed by the firmament.

The rocks gradually replaced the sand, feeling the cold boulders covered in wet moss as we climbed our way up. Once we reached the peak, we sat down. From this exact point, you could see the entire road we took to come here.

After generations of hostility between the Divine Dragon Naga and the Fell Dragon Grima followers, true peace could happen. Of course, some brigands or thieves would continue their attacks, but it will never be as eminent as this bloodshed.

I offered my life to save everyone: my people, my friends, my family… But I only realize it when I look at the world surrounding me. It took me six years to get rid of Grima’s scar, feeling its eyes fading out one by one on my hand. I could feel the bonds I built with my allies keeping me sane, making me stronger.

Now I’m here, near the place I grew up in Plegia, with the man that made the whole world change, starting by mine. After a couple minutes enjoying the serenity of this place, he broke the silence:

> "It’s beautiful… The golden sparkles on the blue reminds me of our first meeting, when you opened up your eyes, fixing mines. I was lucky to see them illuminating each day after this. Until…”

Chrom pauses, staring at the horizon with some strands of hair twisting in the wind. When he notices I’m watching him, he looks back at me. The intensity of his eyes really feels like he has captured the deepest shade of the ocean and brought it back to its shiny surface.

Feeling a bit embarrassed by his staring, I felt my cheeks heating up, which make him smile ever so softly. I giggled a little before responding:

> “You know, besides your eyes, it’s your smile that I won’t forget any time soon. It’s one of my oldest memories as well as one of my latest. I was scared that time would be the last… The forced smile I asked you to do for me...”

To answer, he smiles even more and leans to take me in his strong arms. I wrap my arms on his back as he whispers:

> “It’s over now, thanks to you we carried the day. I will never have your courage~”
> 
> “And I’ll never have your strength~”

We chuckle at this soothing and bitter reminiscence , as if it was an old memory. As I look around this beach where I was born, I recall about my Grimleal origins, but knowing Grima ceased to exist, it feels like a blank souvenir.

> “I was wondering… I know that my name does not come from Ylisse, but what about yours? Does it have a signification or a specific origin?” I asked out of the blue.
> 
> “Huh? I dunno… Honestly, I never really thought about it~ But as I’ve never met any other Chroms, I don’t think it’s common here?”
> 
> “Hmm I see… I read it somewhere though - I think it was in Miriel’s book? There was a page about various components and I saw chromium? If I recall, it was some sort of polished metal that reflects things around it, kinda like a mirror!”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Yeah! And now that I think about it, that represents us two well, don’t you think?” He looks puzzled by this weird question, of course. “I mean, we’re both similar on many levels, yet opposite, exactly like a mirror,, two halves of a big whole.”


End file.
